Extraits de vies
by Mikishine
Summary: Un bruit exaspérant vient troubler la nuit d'Hermione. En conséquence cette dernière est amenée à prendre certaines mesures radicales... au plus grand désespoir de Pattenrond et Severus.
1. Extrait de vie selon Hermione

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à JKR (enfin non, c'est tout de même moi qui est écrit ce petit truc nommé fic), je ne gagne pas d'argent (snif) et Severus n'est toujours pas en ma possession (re-snif)

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Allez un petit délire Sev/Mione tout droit sorti de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué par les partiels. Pour être exact je l'ai même fait pendant les partiels (pas sérieux tout ça) ayez pitié de moi et une tite review me ferait plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**** : Extrait de vie selon Hermione.**

Hermione, dérangée dans son sommeil, soupire bruyamment.

"Dire que je me plaignais à vingt ans de mon petit lit vide et froid. Quelle idiote !"

Maintenant complètement réveillée elle se tourne d'un côté puis de l'autre. Elle ne tarde pas à siffler puis malmener son oreiller. Elle entreprend même de frapper le machin exaspérant allongé à sa droite. Elle ne saurait dire si c'est dans l'intention de le réveiller, l'assommer ou le tuer mais une chose est sûre : rien n'y fait. En désespoir de cause elle compte :

"Un ronflement, deux ronflements, trois ronflements… cent huit ronflements, cent neuf ronflements… mille quatre-vingt dix-neuf ronflements."

Et finalement elle craque :

AAAAAAAAARG ! SEVERUS ! Réveille toi !  
- zzzzzz  
- SEVERUS ROGUE ! DEBOUT !  
- zzzzzz  
- On nous attaque !  
- zzzzzz

Une tombe, ce crétin est une vraie tombe. Abruti, si tu ne faisais pas tant de bruits je te croirais mort. Et je t'enterrerai, tu le sais ça ? Hum t'enterrer ça c'est une idée… ça atténuera le bruit.  
- zzzzzz

Hermione le secoue violement avant de le pousser hors du lit… il s'écrase au sol avec un son mat. Silence, elle reprend espoir, brièvement malheureusement. Il grogne vaguement une insulte et reprend là où il en était… il ronfle.

"Bougre de sorcier ! Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Mobilicorpus !"

Hermione, toujours armée de sa baguette, le dépose dans le salon. Elle le laisse là, directement sur le parquet sans même une couverture ou un oreiller et retourne se barricader dans la chambre préalablement insonorisée. A nouveau pelotonnée sous sa couette elle soupire… de plaisir. Le silence… le divin silence.

Dix minutes plus tard, désespérée, elle contemple le plafond. Ce petit intermède lui a ôté tout envie de dormir. Entre deux divagations et une rêverie elle songe à ce que fût sa vie… sa vie avec Severus Rogue. Elle avise Pattenrond sur son coussin et décide de lui conter le film de celle-ci.

Au départ j'avoue avoir été agréablement surprise. A 21 ans je mettais la main sur un homme cultivé, un amant fort doué, un être attentionné, charmant, courtois, drôle, tendre, câlin, séduis…  
- kssss

"Pas la peine de cracher Pattenrond. A l'époque un ridicule côté fleur bleue m'a fait voir des tas de choses qui n'existaient pas. Avec les années j'ai même presque réussit à me convaincre qu'un jour elles aient effectivement été réelles… presque. Monde cruel.

Cultivé ? Sans aucun doute. Drôle ? Ma foi son humour est particulier, sarcastique, noir… et je le trouve exquis. Séduisant ? Hum, il a tout de même un certain charme, quant à sa voix… Mais le reste ? Courtois, attentionné, charmant, tendre, câlin ? Laisse moi rire… et m'étouffer. Je peux compter sur les doigts de la main les rares fois où son côté aimable prenait le dessus. Et en public ? Oublie tout de suite.

Tu te souviens du jour de mon mariage avec lui ? Il a osé arriver avec une heure de retard ! Le jour de notre mariage ! Lui qui est la ponctualité même. Il me reproche d'avoir cinq ridicules minutes de retard à un stupide match de Quidditch et lui j'ai dû l'attendre une heure devant l'autel. Il ne s'est même pas excusé le traître. Non, non, non. Je devais me sentir honoré de la présence de Monsieur. J'aurai dû lui dire non. Parfaitement, un simple et direct non. "

Hermione change légèrement sa voix afin de se prêter à un semblant de reproduction des faits.

"- Voulez-vous l'épouser ?  
Non."

Oh rien que d'y songer j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est beau et émouvant un non. Quant à son expression elle aurait été jouissive j'en suis persuadée…

Elle se plonge avec béatitude dans un rêve éveillé où elle imagine les milles et unes manières de quitter Severus Rogue en pleine cérémonie. Pattenrond profite de ce calme inespéré en cette demeure pour taquiner les bras de Morphée.

"IDIOTE !"

Trop tard, le voicidéjà arraché à sa torpeur. Résigné, il entreprend de faire sa toilette et écoute distraitement la longue jérémiade reprendre.

"Idiote que je suis j'ai dit "oui". Résultat je ne suis plus seule dans un petit lit froid mais seule dans un grand lit glacé. Pfff."

Hermione, mécontente, remarque l'activité à laquelle se livre son animal de compagnie alors qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur de femme mariée à un ronfleur.

Pattenrond ! Je te parle. Tu feras ça plus tard.  
- ksssss  
- Suffit !

Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans le calme. Toujours pas endormie elle attaque à nouveau.

"Et notre voyage de noce ! Premièrement j'ai dû tout organiser pour ne pas changer. J'aurais aimé une surprise mais non. Monsieur se croit bien trop supérieur pour se préoccuper de tels détails sans importance. Quant à moi, bonne âme, je me dis "ce n'est pas grave, je vais en profiter pour lui faire davantage découvrir le monde moldu."

Crétine ! Crétine ! Crétine !

J'avais omis un détail : Non seulement il est curieux de tout ce qu'il ne connaît pas. Avide de connaissances. Mais en plus il ne part jamais sans son chaudron. Résultat, étonné par nos formes et modes de fabrication des savons et lessives il a passé la nuit, TOUTE la nuit, à en déterminer la composition et le reste.

Je le hais."

Un sourire tout severussien aux lèvres elle se réjouit de ces trois petits mots qui reflètent sa pensée actuelle : Je le hais. Une nouvelle idée vient brusquement perturber ce moment de joie.

"Et les enfants ! Ah les enfants. Le renégat. Un peu plus et j'accouchais en balai ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Pour qu'il satisfasse mes petites envies je pouvais toujours rêver. Non, Monsieur préférait dormir… en silence à l'époque. Ce n'était pas encore un réacteur de fusée au décollage.

Pareil, il a changé une couche, une seule malheureuse petite couche de toute sa vie. Et qui c'est qui nourrissait nos bouts de chou ? Moi, encore moi, toujours moi et seulement moi.

PATTENROND ! Qui t'as autorisé à dormir ?"  
- ksssss !

"J'en étais où ? Ah oui les vacances ! On a dû partir trois quatre fois maximum à l'étranger. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Impossible de le sortir de ses grimoires. Finalement j'ai été obligée de me résigner à y aller uniquement pour le travail, les congrès et autres.

Même durant l'année pour voir nos amis… ou plutôt mes amis parce que de son côté c'est davantage proche du néant absolu que de la foule. Bref, il trouvait, et trouve encore, toujours le moyen d'être en plein milieu de la préparation d'une potion qui ne peut attendre. Un asocial voilà ce que c'est, un A-S-O-C-I-A-L !

Il ne fait aucun effort. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses cheveux pour en être persuadée. Après toutes ces années il aurait tout de même pu s'arranger pour y remédier non ?

Et maintenant pour compléter le tableau il ronfle. Toutes les nuits dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller il ronfle avec la régularité d'un métronome et la puissance d'un avion à réaction."

Exaspéré Pattenrond fuit la chambre pour le salon.

C'est décidé, demain je divorce !

Sur cette bonne et heureuse pensée Hermione rejoint enfin le domaine des rêves.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Mon p'tit mot de la fin :** La suite dans le chapitre 2 : "Extrait de vie selon Severus."

Cette fic sera courte, disons trois à quatre petits chapitres.

Excusez moi pour la mise en page ce screugneuneu d'engin refuse de rajouter des sauts de lignes là où moi je le veux. Dès que je clique sur update changes bam je vois mes sauts de lignes disparaitre dans les méandres de l'informatique. Désolée vraiment.


	2. Extrait de vie selon Severus

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à JKR (enfin non, c'est tout de même moi qui est écrit ce petit truc nommé fic), je ne gagne pas d'argent (snif) et Severus n'est toujours pas en ma possession (re-snif)

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Une update rapide qui ne se sera pas fait attendre pour une fois. (Là je fais référence à ma fic "Qui es-tu" qui attend la sienne depuis plus d'un mois. D'ailleurs s'il y en a que l'info intéresse je précise que ce week-end je m'en occupe). Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que ce petit rien suscite un minimum d'intérêt, je vous répond en bas.  
Merci à Armor pour sa contribution à ce chapitre. Je change grâce à elle une incohérance.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre2**** : Extrait de vie selon Severus.  
**

Dans la maison à nouveau silencieuse, enfin presque, ronronnant et roulé en boule le matou commence à s'endormir bercé par les ronflements tandis qu'une chose graisseuse et frissonnante se réveille.

"Brrr… froid… Antarc… Antarctique… glace polaire… ping… pingouin… bébé pingouin… coq… coquille d'œuf… potion de réch… de réch… brr… de réchauffement… non… pas…coquille d'œ… d'oeuf de… pin…gouin dans ce… brr… cette… potion… c'est celle… d'œuf d'Emper… d'Empereur… froid… froid… froid…"

Clac-clac-clac

"Dur… mal au dos… Arggg, il a qu… quoi ce mat… matelas ?"

Clac-clac-clac

"AIE ! Morbleu !"

Le distingué maître de potions, étendu sur le plancher, vient de se mordre violement la langue en claquant des dents. Ce brusque réveil n'est pas pour lui plaire.

"DIABLE ! Mais qu'est-ce dont que cela ? Je m'endors dans mon lit et émerge des limbes sur le parquet !"  
- Ksssss

Pattenrond une nouvelle fois dérangée durant sa nuit se jette férocement sur un mollet poilu.

"AIE ! Sale bête ! Tu devrais être mort depuis longtemps. On n'a jamais vu une bestiole aussi horripilante survivre ainsi."  
- Ksssss  
"Méfie toi ou je t'empaille sans attendre ! Là-bas. Bouge plus !"

Severus, décochant son meilleur regard roguien, terrorise la pauvre bête qui ne bouge plus d'un poil. Immobilisé sur le divan l'animal vieillissant rumine sa vengeance.

"On est mieux au calme non ?"  
- Ksssss  
"Silence ou je m'en charge de manière définitive !"

Seul un regard féroce lui répond. Ce petit détail réglé Severus Rogue prend conscience de l'ampleur de sa situation.

"La garce ! Elle a osé me mettre à la porte de notre chambre. La connaissant j'en ai pour la nuit si je souhaite lever tous les enchantements qu'elle a posé. La peste ! Me voici condamné au salon sans même un oreiller et une couverture. Grrrrrrr."

L'homme transit et grelottant allume un feu dans la cheminée et ronchonnant s'installe sur le divan.

"Je suis bon pour les courbatures demain matin. Aucun respect pour ses aînés c'est bien une Gryffondor ! Tous des égoïstes irrespectueux dotés d'un cerveau à peine plus gros que celui d'un elfe de maison. Diantre ce qu'il fait froid."

Avisant une nouvelle source de chaleur il s'en saisit avec empressement, et ce, malgré son dégoût profond pour la chose en question.

"Boule de poil accio !"  
- Miaou ksssss  
"Silence ou je t'assomme… bouillotte. Je vais t'appeler comme ça dorénavant : Bouillotte."

Le chat sur lui, Severus cherche en vain le sommeil. Ainsi Pattenrond est une nouvelle fois contraint d'entendre le récit passionnant et surtout virulent, de la vie de Monsieur et Madame Rogue par Monsieur lui-même ce coup-ci.

"Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé sa main ? Quel imbécile ! M'arracher la langue eut été préférable. Ou l'empoisonner elle. Après tout c'est un véritable poison elle-même, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas survécu. Quoique il n'est pas trop tard…. Non, trop d'embêtements. Je serai dans l'obligation d'organiser la cérémonie d'inhumation… et pire que tout, supporter les lamentations des pitoyables Potter et Weasley… sans compter les autres dégénérés du bulbe. Si on ajoute à ceux là leurs bâtards je me retrouverai avec une véritable invasion de parasites sur les bras."

Il fait une pause, s'accordant quelques minutes de réflexion avant de reprendre toujours aussi remonté.

"Tu te rends compte nid à miasmes ! Elle a refait toute la décoration. Mon si sombre manoir se retrouve paré de rouge et or, on trouve des fleurs sur tous les meubles ou presque. Une véritable insulte à ma famille. Regarde moi ce rideau ! Déjà une éternité que je le supporte… je t'autorise à y faire tes griffes…. mieux je te l'ordonne."

Le regard malveillant il continu :

"Et je me souviens encore d'une de ses premières actions, d'un de ses sacrilèges, un affront à ma personne. Elle a osé jeter mon caleçon fétiche tel une vieille chaussette sale. Il avait quelques trous d'accord et alors si les mites l'appréciaient je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais échoué dans la confection d'une seule potion, même les plus délicates, lorsque je le portais. Et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que le mettre aux ordures. A l'époque cela faisait déjà 16 ans que je l'avais. Je suis tout de même parvenu, non sans mal, à le sauver de cette déchéance néanmoins là-dessus elle est prise d'une envie aussi soudaine que grotesque : celle de le laver ! Après ça il m'était devenu inutile. Le laver non mais quelle idée saugrenue. Est-ce que je le nettoyais moi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il garde sa "magie" si l'on peut dire. Non mais c'est vrai jamais raté une seule potion avec lui, je n'allais pas le mettre au lavage pour perdre tout ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça sac à puce ! Je ne suis pas superstitieux ! C'est bon pour les moldus ces idioties."

Une rapide pause afin de reprendre une certaine contenance… un maître de potions fétichiste c'est du jamais vu et du plus parfait ridicule.

"Je n'évoque même pas ma bibliothèque ou pire ma salle de bain et ma chambre ! Dans la première elle me met un chambard incroyable en voulant, semblerait-il, lire tous les livres à la fois. Elle envahie la seconde de produits moussants à la rose, la pêche et Merlin sait quoi encore. Sans compter le nombre colossal de soi-disant accessoires de beauté. Elle s'est même servie de mon rasoir… pourquoi pas ma brosse à dent tant qu'elle y était ! Lorsque j'ai ouvert mon petit placard où je garde notamment ma mousse à raser une pluie de tampons et serviettes hygiéniques m'accueille. Qui lui a donné la sotte idée qu'elle pouvait entreposer ces choses dans **mon** placard, dans **ma** salle de bain ? Même le papier toilette est subitement devenu parfumé. Et la chambre, une calamité… Elle a troqué mes bons vieux draps en coton pour de nouveaux en soie ! Colorés en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Elle est possédée ! Tous ces changements en à peine deux jours d'installation c'est tout juste croyable. Têtue comme une mule avec ça ! Aujourd'hui encore ma mousse à raser côtoie de manière intime ses tampons. Sacrilège et malédiction. Je la hais."

Le souffle court il tente de se reprendre mais rien à faire. Un nouveau flash ramène un autre souvenir à la surface. Une veine gonflée battant à sa tempe il poursuit sa litanie.

"Peu après notre mariage j'ai passé quelques temps dans mon laboratoire. Une recherche passionnante sur les propriétés du sang de dragon combiné à celui de Tebo et de Re'em. J'y ai fait des découvertes fantastiques. Il était bien évidemment inconcevable d'interrompre mes expériences et pourtant elle revenait sans cesse à la charge avec son babillage incessant. Bref il semblerait qu'elle ait fini par se lasser ce dont je ne me plein gère. Toutefois lorsque j'ai eu fini et que j'ai voulu l'honorer de ma présence… et ma semence, je me suis retrouvée non face à ma femme ou même **une** femme mais face à un gorille ! Ma parole comment peut-on être aussi poilu. Après cela elle s'est plainte de ma très légère et exceptionnelle baisse de régime. Habituellement je suis plutôt proche de l'étalon mais Merlin m'en est témoin aucun homme ou créature digne de raison ne pourrait… avec ça ! Aucun respect pour moi. Etant mon épouse il est de son devoir d'être présentable.

En parlant de sexe même lors de nos rapports elle reste une exaspérante miss je sais tout poseuse de questions. Je me souviendrais toujours de nos débuts : et pourquoi on fait ça ainsi ? Et qu'elle est la réaction si je fais ci ? Et pourquoi tu trembles ? Et pourquoi ça a ce goût là ? Es-tu sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? C'est normal ces pulsations ? Etc. etc. etc. Arrrrg impossible dans ces conditions de rester concentré et attentif à mes gestes."

Dans un soupir Severus Rogue prend un moment de réflexion. Le répit de Pattenrond reste cependant de bien brève durée.

"Il faut aussi que je supporte ses amis. A peine était-on officiellement un couple qu'elle nous prévoyait des dîners chez les uns ou les autres quand elle ne les invitait pas ici. Encore tant qu'ils n'avaient pas procréé cherchant à sur peupler cette planète cela restait du domaine du supportable mais après… Après les réunions n'ont plus jamais étaient pareilles. Je n'évoque même pas les Noël en leur compagnie… un calvaire. Rien ne m'était épargné : les chants idiots, les décorations criardes, l'arrivée du "Père Noël" acclamé par des gloussements et des hurlements hystériques. J'ai bien failli y perdre un tympan… un coup monté, un complot contre ma personne. J'en suis persuadé. Potter a fait exprès d'attendre que tous les gnomes soient autour de moi pour faire son entrée ainsi grimé. Pff tous des crétins en plus. Un aveugle aurait vu la supercherie et un elfe aurait compris que les prodiges attribués au vieil abruti barbu ne sont que fadaises toutes aussi ridicules qu'impossibles."

Un feulement le coupe dans son élan. Agacé le sorcier contemple l'animal roulé en boule sur ses cuisses.

"Et puis elle t'a amené toi ! Machin miteux et encombrant qui sème ses poils dans tout le manoir, renverse mes fioles de potions, dévore mes ingrédients… urine sur ma cape et vomie dans mes pantoufles. Toi aussi je te hais."

Les yeux de l'animal flamboient tandis qu'il s'imagine déjà le lendemain matin aiguiser ses griffes sur les pantalons de son interlocuteur.

"C'est décidé demain je divorce."

Sa décision prise Severus Rogue s'accorde enfin un peu de repos et s'endort… non s'en avoir cherché quelques temps la position la moins inconfortable possible pour ses lombaires douloureuses.

**

* * *

**

**Mon 'tit mot de la fin :** Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier. Cette petite fic sans prétention dont la fonction première était de me détendre et me changer un peu les idées de ma fic Hermione/Drago qui dure mais dure…. a, jusque là, parfaitement rempli ses fonctions. Je m'amuse bien en l'écrivant et j'espère que vous prenez un peu de plaisir en la lisant.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mathilde :** Salut, merci beaucoup. Heureuse que ça te plaise et te voici servie avec la suite. A +

**Angie**** 32 :** Kikoo ! Déjà merci et puis le chapitre suivant est déjà là… l'attente n'a pas été trop longue je pense. Non ? Biz

**Virg05 :** Demande exaucée ! Bisou.

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S Hermy :** Hello miss "je change de pseudo plus vite que je ne tape Severus sur un clavier" ! Je suis on ne peut plus ravie que tu trouves ma fic "pas habituelle" donc originale. C'est un peu l'un de mes objectifs lorsque j'écris une fic. Pauvre Hermione ? Je dirais plutôt pauvre Pattenrond. Combien de fois cette malheureuse bête a t elle été dérangée durant son sommeil pour des affaires qui ne le concerne pas vraiment ? Hermione a choisit Severus elle n'a plus qu'à assumer maintenant tandis que son matou lui n'a pas eu le choix. Je le plains je vais appeler B.B à la rescousse lol. Et pour le divorce… à ton avis ? Bisou.

**Lau :** Kikoo ! Contente de t'avoir amusé et finalement qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? L'avis de Rogue en valait-il le coup ? Bye

**Bohemio :** Salut ! Niark une deuxième personne qui trouve ma fic originale ! Happy ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plu. Bisou


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à JKR (enfin non, c'est tout de même moi qui est écrit ce petit truc nommé fic), je ne gagne pas d'argent (snif) et Severus n'est toujours pas en ma possession (re-snif)

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Pardon ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment mais alors là vraiment désolée pour l'incommensurable retard pris par cette petite fic. Il est vrai que mon temps est devenu rare mais tout de même… d'autant plus que cette chose est loin d'être un chef d'œuvre, tout au plus un rapide passe temps…. En fait le problème est sans doute là, elle était au départ un passe temps et comme il est venu à manquer et bien le troisième et dernier chapitre c'est longtemps fait désirer. Encore une fois pardon. J'espère que celles qui se souviennent encore de cette fic seront satisfaites de ce dernier chapitre… et accessoirement les autres aussi lol En plus vous avez vu ? Il est plus long que les deux premiers chapitres réunis ! (Auteur qui tente pitoyablement d'amadouer le lectorat pour être excusé)

**Merci à Kytice pour son travail de bêta**... et d'avoir acceptée de reprendre son boulot sur cette fic alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'en était plus question. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Petite précision toutefois, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots seule la première moitié de ce chapitre a été corrigé._ En effet il est long et Kytice ne va tout de même pas passer ses vacances à rectifier mes erreurs. Néanmoins j'avais assuré certaines de la mise à jour de cette fic avant mon départ au Canada, étant donné que c'est samedi matin il me restait peu de temps pour tenir ma promesse ainsi Kytice m'a transmis ce qu'elle avait déjà fait afin que je le publie. Ne voulant pas couper mon chapitre je vous le met entièrement même si la deuxième moitié n'est pas corrigé (enfin si je l'ai relu mais bon Kytice n'est pas encore passée par là). A mon retour de vacances je remplacerai cette version en partie corrigée par l'autre qui le sera complètement et j'en profiterai pour répondre aux reviews que vous m'aurez laissé dans l'intervalle… en espérant qu'il y en ait J'espère que vous profiterez tout de même de la lecture et ne serez pas trop gênés par les erreurs qui ont pu se glisser vers la fin de ce chapitre et de cette fic.

J'ai fini le tome 6 il y a quelques temps et argrrrrrrrrr et re arrrgggggggggg ! Mais non motus et bouche cousue je ne dirai rien… de toute façon je reste certaine de ma théorie, c'est pas possible qu'il soit… bref c'est pas possible et pis ma théorie elle tient la route donc on va dire que j'ai raison nah ! (désolée fallait que ça sorte)

**Petites précisions :**

_"Pensée d'Hermione"_

_+Pensée de Severus+_

"Les dialogues sont entre guillemets mais pas en italique"

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**** : Extrait de vie selon Monsieur et Madame Rogue.**

Pour Pattenrond c'est un matin comme un autre dans la demeure des Rogue… enfin presque. Comme à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'il vient de passer la nuit sur son pouf personnel dans la chambre conjugale, il entreprend quelques étirements et "papouille" un peu son coussin… coussin qui se rebelle violement et le projette avec force au sol. Le chat se redresse en crachant férocement et fait face à son matelas nocturne. Avisant le sorcier fulminant, le matou se remémore l'ensemble des évènements de la nuit passée et par là même la promesse qu'il s'est faite... aiguiser ses griffes sur le mollet poilu. Toutefois, malgré la tentation, il se retient préférant attendre la présence et la protection de sa maîtresse adorée pour agir… la vieillesse rend sage dit-on et, en ce qui le concerne, lui a appris à modérer ses ardeurs face à Severus Rogue. A vrai dire l'œillade assassine de l'homme en question ne lui inspire pas la moindre confiance, de même que la main blafarde aux longs doigts fins mais vigoureux qui se tend vers lui… un repli stratégique en attendant des heures plus propices est une option à considérer.

Le propriétaire de l'inquiétant regard est proche de l'explosion. Cet animal de malheur aura sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Il lui semble n'avoir dormis que quelques minutes tout ça par la faute de cette stupide créature qui parait n'exister que dans le seul but de faire de sa vie un enfer perpétuel. Le Directeur des Serpentards a en effet eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, se réveillant régulièrement à cause d'une courbature ou une autre, et maintenant voici que ce suppôt de Satan lui laboure l'estomac dès le matin. Ce divan n'est décidément pas fait pour y passer la nuit… encore moins avec cette répugnante bestiole dormant sur lui, quant bien même cela lui a apporté un minimum de chaleur supplémentaire. Un timide rayon de soleil vient caresser le grincheux maître de potions, l'aube pointe par la fenêtre. Se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre sa bien piètre intrusion dans le pays des songes et son cauchemar personnel ayant pris la fuite après l'avoir griffé sauvagement au bras et au visage lorsqu'il tentait de l'étrangler il se décide, faute d'autre chose, à se sustenter.

A quelques mètres de là une sorcière émerge avec délice d'un profond sommeil réparateur. Elle a toujours été matinale, et ce, dès son plus jeune âge. La soif de connaissances n'attendait pas et la promesse d'avoir la magnifique bibliothèque de Poudlard pour elle seule suffisait amplement à l'extraire de ses draps aux aurores de fort bonne humeur. Les années ne lui ont pas fait perdre cette habitude même si aujourd'hui elle se lève avant tout pour profiter pleinement de la quiétude du moment afin d'approfondir ses recherches et passer un maximum de temps dans le laboratoire qu'elle partage avec son mari… cela fait bien longtemps que les ouvrages de Madame Pince n'ont plus aucun secret pour elle. Hermione Rogue paresse un court instant puis tend une main vers sa gauche à la recherche du corps censé s'y trouver. Surprise de ne tâter que du vide elle se redresse vivement et cherche le moindre indice lui expliquant pourquoi elle est seule.

Sa première pensée se compose d'un : _"Ce traître, cet immonde rat a profité de mon repos pour continuer en douce les expériences et pouvoir prétendre que la réussite de celles-ci ne sont dues qu'à son unique géni ! Je vais le tuer, je vais divorc…"_ À cet instant elle s'interrompt au milieu de sa pensée vengeresse. Elle s'est enfin remémorée le pourquoi du comment… c'est elle-même qui l'a mis à la porte de leur chambre pour cause de tapage nocturne. _"Ma pauvre vieille, si tu commences à ne plus savoir ce que tu as fait dans la nuit c'est le commencement de la fin."_ Vaguement apaisée elle s'extrait enfin du lit, se drape dans une robe de chambre qui n'a plus d'âge et dirige machinalement ses doigts vers Pattenrond dans l'intention de lui gratouiller les oreilles, et par cette action lui signifier le service du petit déjeuner comme elle le fait chaque jour. Toutefois elle ne rencontre que le tissu du pouf. Nulle trace de l'animal. Exaspérée elle lève les yeux au ciel _"Bougre d'idiote ! Tu as tellement tempêté que même ton plus fidèle compagnon t'a abandonné. Misère c'est à ce demander par quel miracle Severus et moi sommes encore mari et femme. Hum il est grand tant d'aller rejoindre ce diable d'homme et ses poumons à réactions. Courage ma fille, il ne va pas être de la meilleure humeur."_ D'un pas ferme, Hermione prend la direction du salon et trouvant le sofa vide de tout occupant, se rend dans la cuisine. En chemin une boule de poil se jette à ses pieds, manquant la faire tomber. C'est donc accompagnée de Pattenrond qu'elle pénètre dans l'antre de Sir Grognon.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher une petite pique verbale : "Bonjour grincheux ! Oh non c'est vrai il n'y a plus sept nains mais huit… j'ai épousé Ronfleur !" Caché derrière le dernier exemplaire de Sciencehebdo l'homme dont il est question ne lui adresse pas un regard mais commence à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Elle parvient tout de même à saisir quelques : "Maudite femelle ! Garce ! Trognon pourri ! Vieille peau ! Morue ! Ogresse ! Quintaped décrépi ! Goule sur le retour !" et autres gentillesses du même genre. Les notables allusions à son âge exaspèrent la sorcière au plus haut point. Malgré tout, elle se contient. Prenant sur elle et décidée à ne pas envenimer davantage la situation, Hermione ne dit mot… après tout elle a déclenché les hostilités en le laissant moisir sur le canapé tandis qu'elle se prélassait dans leur lit.

Elle se sert, toujours aussi silencieusement, une tasse de thé et se prépare trois tartines. Après dix minutes de grognements et insultes venus tout droit de l'énergumène en bout de table la compréhension commence progressivement à l'abandonner pour faire placeà son courroux. Severus dit de sa femme qu'elle a bien trop fréquenté les Weasley, surtout un certain Ronald, et en a hérité les colères explosives… mais si on demande son avis personnel à l'intéressée elle vous dira que ce sont les longues années passées auprès de son excité de mari qui ont mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves, réduisant par là même sa patience.

Pattenrond choisit cet instant où tout peut basculer pour se faire remarquer. Il s'agit là d'un félin malin… et rancunier. Il sait qu'il tient sa vengeance et c'est, comme promis, un malheureux mollet, poilu le mollet, qui en fait les frais. Un hurlement sauvage retentit dans la pièce ainsi qu'une nouvelle bordée d'injures.

"- Putréfaction de mammouth ! Boule de poil miteuse ! Carpette de malheur ! Fiente de Doxy ! Scolopendre à poil ras ! Rastaquouère satanique ! Déjection de Lobalug ! Engeance de démon ! Peu m'importe Azkaban ! Je préfère affronter leur prison que passer ne serait ce qu'une seconde de plus à supporter cette chose ! Ava…  
- Severus ! Expelliarmus !"

Profitant de cette diversion, l'engeance de démon n'étant ni fou ni suicidaire, part chasser la souris… non sans un dernier feulement moqueur. Derrière lui la tempête se déchaîne.

"- Rah ! Tu veux ma mort ! Tu es donc si intéressée par mon héritage que tu ne peux attendre pour être veuve ! Il faut que tu m'ébouillantes !  
- Premièrement, je n'ai fait que te désarmer et ta pseudo fortune m'indiffère totalement ! En prétendant cela non seulement tu m'insultes mais tu dénigres notre mariage ! De plus, si tu n'avais pas heurté la bouilloire tu ne te serais pas brûlé ! Deuxièmement, de quel droit oses-tu menacer Pattenrond ? Crétin congénital ! Troisièmement, que lui as-tu donc fait pour te retrouver dans un pareil état ? Il ne t'a pas agressé sans raison !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Cet animal me hait. Ma simple présence l'insupporte… et c'est réciproque !

- Il n'est pas le seul que tu horripiles. Mais je réitère ma question : que lui as-tu fais pour te retrouver avec une telle balafre au visage ? C'est pour cela que tu te terrais derrière le journal ? Pour que je ne remarque pas que tu t'en étais pris à un animal sans défense ? Tu as donc tellement peur de m'affronter, de combattre quelqu'un de ta taille ?  
- Tu sous entends que je suis couard ? Moi un lâche ? Moi terrifié par _toi _? Je me gausse et m'esclaffe devant tant de bêtises ! Et puis, où as-tu vu quelqu'un de ma taille ici ? Naine velue ! Pour finir que les choses soient claires : ce cauchemar sur pattes n'est pas sans défense ! Un peu plus et j'étais borgne !  
- Oh pauvre petit sevychou !"

A l'écoute de ce stupide surnom un grincement de dents se fait entendre tandis que les jointures des doigts du sorcier blanchissent fortement sous la pression qu'il leur impose alors, qu'hargneuse, elle continue.

"- N'exagères pas non plus, ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Et, je suis persuadée que tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, antiquité vermoulue ! Pale imitation d'homme comment peux-tu te prétendre sorcier !  
- Vieille chouette, qui crois tu être pour remettre en question mes compétences ? Quant à ton pitoyable animal, il vient de s'attaquer sauvagement à ma jambe, le bas de mon pantalon est en lambeau et bien évidemment c'est de ma faute ! Avec l'âge en plus d'avoir gagné le faciès d'une goule tu deviens complètement sénile !"

Les deux êtres se font faces avec rage, du regard ils se jaugent et se défient. Le point de rupture vient d'être atteint, les choses vont vraiment dégénérer si cela continue alors, comme toujours en ces cas là, dans un parfait synchronisme acquis au fil des années, ils lèvent tous deux leurs baguettes, Severus ayant récupéré la sienne dès la venue de sa femme dans la cuisine, et lancent un puissant "Silencio" à l'autre.

A présent tous deux muets… pour quelques heures tout du moins, seul leurs yeux et la tension de leur corps expriment encore la colère sourde qui les animent. Après plusieurs minutes de cet affrontement silencieux tous deux reprennent leur place à table et, s'ignorant mutuellement, poursuivent leur petit déjeuner. Chacun profite de cette trêve imposée pour réfléchir dans son coin aux causes de ce déchaînement de haine. Tout d'abord leurs pensées ne sont que fulminations, damnations, condamnations, promesses de vengeance et animosité. Mais, petit à petit leurs esprits s'apaisent et ils reviennent sur tous les petits ou gros griefs qu'ils ont reprochés à l'autre, que ce soit à haute voix ou à eux même.

Le regard d'Hermione est attiré par la magnifique horloge magique qui se trouve dans la cuisine. C'est l'un de leur plus beaux cadeaux de mariage et invariablement lorsqu'elle songe à celui-ci lui revient en mémoire l'angoisse qu'elle a ressentit en ne le voyant pas arriver.

_"Fichu jour que celui de notre union ! Je me suis rarement sentie aussi vulnérable qu'en l'attendant là, plantée comme une idiote, avec l'ensemble des invités venant, dans le meilleur des cas me donner des encouragements pour la suite et me proposer leur soutien ou encore, dans le pire des scénarios me sortir un merveilleux - Je te l'avais bien dit Hermione. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu as pu trouver à ce bâtard graisseux ! Au moins, maintenant que c'est fini, tu vas enfin pouvoir envisager sérieusement de faire ta vie. Pourquoi pas avec ce cher Ronald Weasley? – Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai les poils qui se hérissent de colère. J'étais malade d'angoisse et cette bande de crétins qui me parlent de Ron. Non mais vraiment… comme si Ron aurait pu m'apporter ne serait ce que la moitié de ce que Severus m'a offert. Diantre ce que je pouvais être inquiète. Je ne cessais d'imaginer les plus grandes catastrophes. Une attaque surprise qui l'aurait laissée agonisant seul dans une ruelle, l'explosion de la maison suite à une mauvaise réaction des ingrédients pour potions stockés dans la réserve, un banal et atroce accident de transplanage… ou pire, qu'il m'ait abandonnée, qu'il ait pris la fuite le jour de notre mariage, qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il m'ait menti." _

Contrairement à la nuit précédente où seule son ire conduisait ses pensées, elle prolonge la scène jusqu'au bout. Elle ne s'arrête pas à ce simple et indéniable fait : elle l'avait attendu plus d'une heure dans l'angoisse ce jour là. Une heure a subir la bêtise des trois quart des invités qui, vraisemblablement, n'étaient venus que pour assister au désastre… quoique la plupart espéraient plutôt la voir dire "non" lors de cette cérémonie et ainsi contempler Severus Rogue se liquéfier, hurler son désespoir, être ridiculisé en public par la femme qu'il a l'audace de prétendre aimer et faire sienne. Oui, tous ou presque voulaient être là pour la chute de l'infâme professeur de potions, l'ancien mangemort… quelle éclatante leçon il leur a donné. Depuis ce jour plus personne n'a jamais dénigré leur mariage.

_"Pff, comme si Severus est un homme qui se donne en spectacle ! Il aurait eu mal, oui, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne leur aurait montré. Il aurait prononcé quelques paroles acerbes à mon encontre et les aurait tous défié du regard, les glaçants d'effroi sur leur siège. Pas un n'aurait eu le cran de se moquer en sa présence. Ces idiots refusaient de voir quel héros il est, préférant se repaîtrent de son sombre passé. Ils ignoraient volontairement les années de souffrances que cet homme, mon mari, a consentit pour eux. Le temps passé à être un agent double, à subir les tortures et le reste sans jamais se plaindre… et lors de la bataille finale être encore là, en première ligne, à les protéger de son corps s'il le fallait. Non, cette pitoyable vermine osait encore le mépriser et venir à notre mariage pour… pour me voir lui porter un coup fatal. Pff. _

_Quelle tête ils ont fait tous ses faux amis lorsqu'il est apparu au bout de l'allée… et quelle surprise j'ai eu. Le voir là, un brin essoufflé mais dans une tenue impeccable et à la main… la plus merveilleuse des choses que l'on puisse offrir à la femme que l'on s'apprête à épouser. Il ne leur a même pas accordé un regard, toute son attention dirigée sur moi. Usant de sa démarche souple pour venir au plus près de ma personne et de sa voix envoûtante pour, non pas s'excuser, il ne le fait jamais, mais pour s'expliquer. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé pour parachever son présent : la rose d'éternité. Une fleur si rare qu'il n'en existe aucune autre connue à ce jour. Sa graine est plus que difficile d'accès, souvent proche d'une importante source de souffre et de lave en fusion telles qu'on les trouve dans le cœur d'un volcan en activité… et nécessite pour subsister en cet endroit hostile d'y être amenée par un phénix. À vrai dire aujourd'hui encore j'ignore comment il a pu la trouver… peut-être Fumseck l'a-t-il aidé. Ensuite, pour germer et produire une telle beauté de la nature, elle a besoin que tout un ensemble de conditions soient réunies mais la plus importante de toute reste d'être arrosée jusqu'à fleuraison par le sang d'un être ressentant un amour profond et véritable pour une autre personne… une autre qui lui est aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respire… une autre sans qui la vie n'a plus aucun sens, aucune saveur… une autre qui est tout pour lui. Voilà le cadeau que m'a fait Severus, la rose d'éternité, une rose qui ne fanera jamais tant que l'un d'entre nous sera vivant, une rose symbole de l'amour immuable et éternel qu'il ressent pour moi. Lorsque nous auront tous deux rejoint l'autre côté du voile il ne restera de la rose qu'une simple graine… prête à germer pour un nouvel amour aussi beau que le notre… si toutefois les exigences de la plante sont respectées. _

_Severus n'a jamais été un homme de beaucoup de mots en ce qui concernent les sentiments qu'il nourri à mon égard. Il préfère l'action, me démontrant son affection dans ses baisers, ses caresses, ses regards, et les petits gestes du quotidien… par sa présence à mes côtés, tout simplement. Cependant, par cet inestimable cadeau, j'ai la preuve constante qu'il m'aime. Je ne doute plus, un simple regard à cette fleur et je le sais… alors peu importe qu'il ne sache pas me dire "je t'aime" avec des mots, ce jour là il l'a fait de la plus belle des manière, il m'a offert la plus merveilleuse des déclarations d'amour."_

Le regard qu'elle pose sur son époux, toujours plus ou moins dissimulé par le journal qu'il tient, est nettement moins agressif et rancunier qu'au début. Il s'est fait plus doux au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de ce jour unique ont fait surface dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelle pourquoi elle l'aime tant, pourquoi elle l'a toujours aimé et que, sous ses airs désagréables et froids, se cache un cœur qui ne bat que pour elle... même s'il ne le dit jamais, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais ouvertement face à qui que ce soit même pas face à elle c'est un fait indéniable.

La prenant au dépourvu Severus plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle a bizarrement l'impression qu'il y a moins de ressentiment en eux. En effet, malgré l'image qu'il veut donner, il n'a pas vraiment continué à lire la revue scientifique qu'il tient en main, préférant lui aussi revenir sur le passé… leur passé.

_+Dire que l'on en est encore réduit à ça ! Se forcer au silence pour ne pas s'entretuer… pathétique. Néanmoins, quelle fichue tête de mule cette femelle ! Un caractère d'enragée… finalement assez proche du mien_. -admet-il a contre cœur- _Force m'est de reconnaître que c'est en grande partie ce qui m'a attiré chez elle. Un esprit brillant qui me stimule et un fort tempérament grâce auquel elle n'hésite pas à me faire front. Sa manie de régulièrement me contredire, et ce depuis les débuts de notre relation, m'escagasse mais au moins elle a des opinions et elle sait les défendre… preuve qu'elle n'a jamais été une jouvencelle avide de plaire au risque d'y perdre sa personnalité. De plus elle a ce petit côté Serpentard, manipulateur, qui n'est assurément pas pour me déplaire. Je ne crois pas mettre ennuyé une seule fois depuis que nous nous côtoyons intimement. Malgré tout, on a le don de se porter mutuellement sur les nerfs. Si seulement elle n'était pas si… si…tant… Arrg si seulement elle n'était pas tellement Gryffondor ! Toujours là a vouloir aider son prochain et refaire le monde… ainsi que ma demeure. Groumph, bien sûr aujourd'hui je dois m'y référer comme notre résidence et non plus la mienne seule. Il est normal, je suppose, qu'elle y ait apposé sa marque. Je l'y avais moi-même autorisée par ailleurs…inconscience ou bon sens, cela reste à déterminer…inconscience probablement.+_

Il pousse un soupir de lassitude à cette seule pensée faisant bruisser le journal. Hermione redresse la tête et le dévisage un court moment. Un bref et tendre sourire étire ses lèvres tandis que, les yeux toujours posés sur l'horloge, elle continue son introspection.

_"Les quelques jours qui ont suivit la cérémonie n'ont pas été de tout repos. Nous sommes aussi impossibles l'un que l'autre. J'avais prévu un charmant séjour dans le monde moldu et pourtant nous ne sommes quasiment pas sorti. Cela dit il m'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu organiser notre voyage de noce, il disait que c'était inutile. Qu'au vu de nos passes temps favoris rester à la maison était aussi bien. Je soupçonne également que, pour lui, un tel voyage est une idiotie et qu'ainsi quoiqu'il en dise il ne s'en serait pour rien au monde occupé. En même temps en l'épousant je savais à quoi m'attendre, il ne m'a jamais menti de ce côté-là. Mais, têtue comme une mule et décidée à avoir le parfait mariage de conte de fée, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Résultat j'avais tord et il avait raison. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas quitté la chambre entre nos… comment dire… nos activités sportives _–une certaine rougeur vient lui colorer les joues-_ ses expériences sur les savons moldus _–l'amusement peut se lire dans son regard- _et… et moi, moi qui malgré tous mes dires avait emmené un grimoire extrêmement rare sur lequel je venais de mettre la main et que, dans mon impatience, j'étais incapable de laisser deux minutes de côté. J'ai passé l'ensemble du séjour ou presque à le lire. Oui, décidément l'un comme l'autre nous sommes irrécupérables, d'insatiables curieux du monde qui nous entoure." _

Intrigué, Severus Rogue observe un sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de son épouse. Cela illumine les traits d'Hermione et elle lui apparaît, à lui l'ancien mangemort, comme l'image de la vie.

_+La vie…En emménageant la première chose qu'elle ait faite c'est amener de la couleur, de la vie en somme… mais est-ce vraiment un mal ? Hum quelque part je pourrais dire qu'elle n'a fait que mettre en accord mon intérieur avec les changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi depuis qu'elle avait forcé la porte de mon intimité. Saleté d'audace gryffondorienne ! Les membres de cette maison n'ont jamais su respecter les convenances et leurs aînés ! Toute leur éducation est à reprendre, au vue de leur indiscipline il n'est pas étonnant que ces cancrelats soient totalement incapables d'aborder l'art qui est le mien… les potions. Toutefois Severus soit un peu honnête envers toi-même, Elle, elle est différente. Evidement sans cela je ne lui aurais pas fait l'honneur de mon nom ! Quoique, à la vue du passé familial, ce soit sans doute plus proche de la croix à porter que de la gloire… je ne m'appelle pas Potter. Yeurk plutôt souffrir milles morts qu'arborer ce patronyme. Exaspérant petit survivant, en plus il est comme les mauvaises herbes, increvable et se reproduisant à une vitesse folle ! Diable pas une année ne se passe sans que j'ai un Potter dans l'une de mes classes ! Et le plus gros pourcentage de ces parasites se parent de rouge et or, couleurs honnis s'il en est ! A croire qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de soudoyer le choipeau pour qu'ils les assortissent tous dans la maison de leur célèbre parent. _

_Hermione a eu la décence de ne pas m'imposer ces couleurs criardes. Je ne l'aurais pas toléré ! Tout juste un bordeau sombre de ci de là… qui s'accorde très bien avec mes meubles cela dit. Elle a refait la dorure des cadres… et apporté quelques tableaux supplémentaires… uniquement des paysages dont cette magnifique représentation d'un océan en pleine tempête… les déchaînements de la nature semblent faire échos à mes tourments intérieurs et d'une manière étrange m'apaisent, elle n'aurait pu mieux choisir. Je n'aurais pas supporter d'avoir dans mes appartements l'un de ces désagréables et irritants petits portraits incapables de tenir leur langue. Je les aurais aussitôt envoyé tenir leurs propos de commère dans le fond du lac… je suis certain que la pieuvre les aurait accueillis à bras ouverts ! _-Pense-t-il avec un regard carnassier. _J'imagine déjà la scène : l'étreinte puissante de la bête sur les frêles morceaux de bois composant l'encadrement et le broyage du papier sur lequel l'eau aurait déjà commencé son emprise._ -Niark, immense plaisir sadique- _Oui, elle a un certain goût…pour une Gryffondor… mais plutôt m'arracher la langue que lui avouer de vive voix qu'au final j'apprécie l'ensemble des modifications qu'elle a apporté à la décoration…si on excepte ces saletés de rideaux +_

Il jette un bref regard à l'objet principal qui occupe ses pensées, elle semble totalement absorbée par la contemplation de l'horloge offerte le jour de leur mariage. Seul jour de sa vie où, en lui donnant LA rose, il a agit avec romantisme… autrement dit dans le langage roguien comme un crétin écervelé, un des adolescents pré pubères à qui il fait cours ! Pas qu'il regrette, non, loin delà. Somme toute leur union n'a pas provoqué d'apocalypse… enfin pas encore comme il le songe lui-même en fixant à la dérobée sa délicieuse et non moins fougueuse épouse.

_+Elle n'a pas produit tant de catastrophes… sauf mon caleçon ! Grrr rien que d'y repenser j'en ai les poils qui se hérissent… mais c'est stupide et puérile. Je suis assez adulte et sage pour passer par-dessus cette superstition idiote de ma part… tellement idiote que je ne l'avais pas entretenu de ce délicat sujet touchant de près à ma virilité… elle ne pouvait pas décemment deviner, il était assez proche de la serpillière. Une vraie loque puante… mais c'était MA loque puante ! MA serpil… non, non, non Severus tu es un adulte et c'était il y a des années, reprends toi ! Je suis passé au dessus, parfaitement. Qu'elle ait jeté puis, comprenant son erreur, lavé mon caleçon fétiche n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Je n'en ai cure ! Rhem suis-je devenu aussi pathétique que je m'en donne l'impression ? Mes aïeux je deviens aussi gâteux que ce vieux fou d'Albus. Si je me mets à conserver des bonbons dans mes poches et à jouer les entremetteurs je me jette du haut de la tour ! Morte couille ! Voilà que ça sonne comme le choix d'une princesse en détresse hystérique ! Si mon prince ne vient pas me sauver je me jette de la tour nah ! Eurgggggh dites moi que je ne suis pas tombé si bas… pour l'amour de Merlin que quelqu'un me dise que je n'ai pas pensé ça… et que je n'ai pas mimé dans mon esprit la princesse en détresse. Merlin me vienne en aide… une pensine, vite il me faut une pensine pour enterrer ces pensées dégradantes loin de moi_. _Oh je sens que je vais vomir. Mon esprit est irrémédiablement souillé. La carpette, il me faut la sale bestiole tout de suite, que je vide mon estomac sur sa petite tête de crapaud. Un petit accio peut-être_ –bref regard par-dessus le journal- _non, mauvaise idée. Si je rend mon déjeuner sur son sac à puce elle va encore dire qu'elle avait raison et que je m'en prends sans arrêt à cette pitoyable chose. Pff dommage. Il me reste la pensine, je crois que j'en ai une vieille inutilisée et attendant d'être jetée dans un recoin de la bibliothèque._

_Rah__ la bibliothèque ! Avec tout le chambard qu'elle me met là dedans c'est un miracle si j'y retrouve quelque chose. Bigre, je me rappelle le désordre incroyable qu'il y régnait après son premier passage. Une vraie tornade qui a tout dévasté. Bon en même temps il m'est difficile de lui reprocher sa soif de connaissances. De toutes les manières elle finit toujours par ranger… parfois sous la menace mais elle remet chaque chose à sa place. Pas comme moi et mes chaudrons _–il esquisse un sourire severusien à cette seule pensée-_ À vrai dire pourquoi irais-je me fatiguer ? Dès qu'elle ne supporte plus de les voir baigner dans leur crasse tandis que j'en sors des propres de la réserve elle nettoie tout et retourne les entreposer dans la dite réserve… si facile de la manipuler pour qu'elle fasse cette corvée à ma place _–la grimace d'un rictus tendrement moqueur se dessine sur son visage-_ Hum ridicule petite femelle tellement prévisible… envahissante. Avec le recul je me rends bien compte que son invasion de la salle de bain, la chambre, les placards et tout le reste était inévitable. Je n'étais simplement pas préparé, pas habitué à devoir partager mon territoire avec un tiers, encore moins avec une femme… et un félin cinglé. Son installation et les débuts de notre cohabitions furent épiques. Il faut être fou pour s'imposer un tel supplice ! Ou avoir la détermination farouche d'une Gryffondor et mon ego de Serpentard m'interdisant de céder face au défi qu'elle me proposait. Finalement on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti. D'accord on s'oblige au silence au moins deux fois par semaine mais bon chaque couple a ses petits rituels je suppose.+_

Il abaisse son alibi, le journal, et hausse légèrement les épaules avec une pointe de désinvolture qu'Hermione, alors occupée à détailler sa silhouette, assimile immédiatement à leur plus jeune fils. Celui-ci exécute souvent ce petit geste dès qu'il arrive à une sorte de conclusion inévitable. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à Severus par certain côté… ou peut-être est-ce Severus qui, lorsqu'il ne se sait pas observé, agit avec un peu plus de légèreté, tel son fils.

_"Hum, cela fait quelque temps maintenant que les enfants n'ont pas appelé. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Il faudra qu'on les invite à dîner en fin de semaine…en espérant que Monsieur Grognon ne les fasse pas fuir. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Enfin non, j'exagère. Il a commencé à s'intéresser à eux dès qu'ils ont su parler… mais avant pff même pas en rêve. Avec le recul je crois qu'il en avait peur. Ça a l'air ridicule comme ça, néanmoins, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne savait pas comment agir autour d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire qu'ils étaient des créatures chétives… ce que je peux traduire par : ils sont tellement fragiles j'ai peur de les blesser. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné son passé et il a vu… et commis, tant d'atrocités qu'en sa présence il craignait pour leur vie. Il a commencé à se détendre progressivement. Plus ils étaient capables de s'exprimer plus il passait du temps avec eux. Dans tous les cas je dois au moins lui reconnaître qu'il n'aurait jamais permis à qui que ce soit de toucher ne serait ce qu'un cheveu de l'un de nos enfants. Il a beau essayer de le dissimuler il a un très fort instinct possessif et protecteur… surtout envers ses filles. Diantre, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer chacun de ses futurs gendres… et il a fait prendre la fuite à bon nombre de prétendants… ce dont je ne me plaints pas. A vrai dire je n'étais pas non plus particulièrement pressée de voir mes bébés se marier. _

_En parlant de bébé…jamais personne n'a pu le persuader d'en changer ne serait ce qu'un ! Enfin si, moi, une fois… mais au vu du désastre après ça c'était fini. Oh quand j'y repense _–elle retient difficilement un rire-_ Dès qu'il s'approchait, et s'approche encore aujourd'hui, d'un enfant en bas âge c'est une catastrophe. Quand il consent à les nourrir c'est pour se retrouver avec une assiette sur la tête ou du vomi plein sa tenue. Lorsqu'il joue avec l'un d'entre eux il se prend invariablement un coup de hochet ou un quelconque jouet lancé par l'enfant qui atterrit avec violence du côté pointu ou dur, s'il y en a un, en plein sur son entre jambe. Même quand on lui met de force et après maintes menaces et moqueries un bout de chou endormi dans les bras il se fait baver dessus et finit couvert de morve. Non, j'en viendrai presque à le prendre en pitié… presque. Le pire de tout c'est lorsque j'ai réussi à le convaincre de changer Timothée. Le pauvre petit ange avait attrapé une maladie magique bénigne et par conséquent se trouvait sous traitement… traitement auquel Severus était allergique… du moins à l'un des composants. Or, mon bébé d'amour a eu la bonne idée d'uriner dès sa couche enlevée, ce à quoi Severus ne s'attendait visiblement pas. Il s'est donc tout pris en pleine figure et, comme les composés du traitement étaient en partie éliminés dans les selles et l'urine, et bien Severus a fait une magnifique réaction allergique. Il a du rester alité pendant dix jours. Autant dire qu'après ça lui faire comprendre qu'un enfant en bas âge n'est pas une quelconque créature démoniaque qui en a après sa personne relevait de l'impossible. Pour lui adorable bambin rime avec danger mortel."_

Finalement c'est plus fort qu'elle, Hermione éclate d'un rire léger… toutefois conséquence du Silencio dont elle est victime aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Son Serpentard de mari dont le regard s'attarde régulièrement sur elle ne manque rien du spectacle. Face à tant de ridicule une pointe de dédain l'envahit.

_+Pff à quoi cette écervelée est-elle encore entrain de penser. Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte qu'elle a l'air d'une parfaite imbécile à rire comme ça ? C'est à se poser des questions sur ses capacités cérébrales ! Hum…Au moins elle comprend l'exigence que demande l'art délicat des potions et mes retards… voire mes absences qui peuvent découler de mes expérimentations. Elle maîtrise cette subtile technique presque aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas peu dire… Parfois, je le lui reconnais, il lui arrive même d'avoir des éclairs de pur géni…même si présentement elle est très loin d'en donner l'impression ! Passons. Oui, à ce sujet je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, elle respecte ma concentration lorsque je suis dans le laboratoire… si l'on excepte les fois où elle est enceinte. Grrr elle devient alors presque aussi insupportable que cette illuminée de Trelawney ! Elle piaille constamment, réclamant ci ou ça, ne me laissant pas un instant de répit. Après notre mariage j'ai presque échoué dans ma recherche sur la combinaison des sangs de Dragon, Tebo et Re'em ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'interrompre… pour m'annoncer sa première grossesse. C'est probablement une assez bonne raison pour venir déranger son mari en plein travail… probablement, malgré tout je reste dubitatif. Qu'elle attende deux, trois semaines de plus pour me prévenir n'aurait pas changé son état ! Après tout elle avait pas loin de neuf mois pour me l'apprendre. Si l'on veut mon avis, une femme enceinte c'est comme un insecte nuisible en bien pire. C'est plus tenace et nettement plus exaspérant. Une véritable plaie de la société… et un danger pour nous, les inconscients, les fous qui avons servis de géniteur. De la paternité ou de la stérilité des deux maux je choisis le moindre à savoir le deuxième. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai enfanter… de toute façon, Merlin en soit loué, cette époque de sa vie, et par conséquent de la mienne, est maintenant révolue.+_

La sorcière voit un profond soulagement apparaître sur le visage de son époux. Bien qu'intriguée elle poursuit le fil de sa pensée.

_"Je me demande ce qui a pu provoqué cette réaction. Il est satisfait que nous ne puissions pas parler ? Peu importe. Je peux au moins être certaine d'une chose, à tous les coups il est ravi que je ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant. Il n'aura plus à affronter les démons en culottes courtes _–un nouveau sourire anime ses traits-_ ni mes envies de femme enceinte. Le pauvre, je vais vraiment finir par le plaindre. J'étais abominable avec lui. Pas étonnant qu'il ait finit par ne plus répondre à aucune de mes demandes lors de ces mois là. Je lui réclamais uniquement des choses quasiment impossible à réaliser et les rares fois où il s'y était plié je changeais d'avis au moment même où il m'amenait ce que je l'avais supplié d'aller me chercher. Non, aucun homme de ma connaissance n'aurait eu la patience nécessaire alors lui…"_

Elle se cale confortablement dans son siège afin de mieux l'observer maintenant que la revue scientifique qu'il fait mine de lire n'est plus tout à fait placée aussi haute qu'auparavant. Le voyant froncer les sourcils Hermione croise ses jambes et commence a balancé nerveusement l'une d'elle d'avant en arrière.

_+Quoique, le dérèglement hormonal qui en a suivi n'était pas non plus de tout repos. Elle passait constamment de l'amazone sauvage et avide de sexe à la pieuse mégère me dévisageant à longueur de temps comme si j'étais un quelconque satire dès que j'avais l'outrecuidance de poser une main sur elle. Fichtre, bien sombre époque que celle-ci. Entre ses larmes et le reste. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut garder en mémoire ! Dans ces périodes là elle m'a incendié je ne sais combien de fois pour un rien qui s'était passé des années auparavant. Oui, vers la fin de ses grossesses je la désirais moins… mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle ressemblait à un cachalot échoué… je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui sortir cette excuse…je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui révéler que je craignais de les blesser elle ou l'enfant. Je tiens à elle bien évidement toutefois je reste un Rogue que diable ! Il faudrait probablement que je lui dise un jour que je suis amou…que je l'aim… argg je ne peux même pas me l'avouer à moi-même alors comment le lui confesser à elle ! Pff de toute façon si elle est trop stupide pour le savoir autant se séparer ! Je refuse d'être uni à une idiote décérébrée ! Bref à quoi je pensais moi déjà ? Ah oui je n'avais plus vraiment envie de poser mes mains sur elle… ah les envies, ses envies ! Brrr rien que d'y resonger j'en ai des sueurs froides. Les choses qu'elle m'a demandées pendant ces neufs mois… en fait plus si je multiplie par le nombre de grossesse et que… non, mieux vaut oublier. Tiens ça c'est une idée, effacer ses envies de femme surchargée d'hormones de ma mémoire. La pensine, il me faut la vieille pensine. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui je peux la toucher sans crainte de ce côté-là.+_

L'homme jette un coup d'œil sur le pied gracieux qui s'agite à quelques mètres de sa personne. Sentant un certain désir monter en lui il suit le galbe du mollet… et imagine le reste dès lors qu'il tombe sur le rebord de l'atroce robe de chambre rose à petites fleurs qu'elle refuse de quitter… même genre d'attachement honteux que lui et son caleçon. En réalité il n'imagine plus, tout pulsion sexuelle vient de le quitter… l'envie de vomir, elle, est revenue.

_+Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de ce tue l'amour ! Je la catapulterai bien au feu mais elle va me faire une scène de tous les diables. Si seulement j'arrivai à soudoyer le monstre afin qu'il fasse ses griffes sur cette chose hideuse plutôt que sur mon mollet… peut-être si j'enfilai moi-même sa robe de chambre… AAARG ! J'ai subit une lobotomie moldue ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie pensé ça ! Cette…cette abomination ! On m'a jeté un sort de folie ! C'est ELLE, j'en suis sûre c'est de sa faute ! Moi là dedans ! AAARG ! JAMAIS ! Je trouverai un autre moyen. Même le sexe ne vaut pas un tel sacrifice à ma dignité…Hum le sexe…brave petite Granger… pose toujours trop de questions mais excellente élève il n'y a pas à dire. Et si je lui proposai un petit tour sur mon balai ? Le manche a besoin d'être astiqué et…AAARG ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai été drogué ma parole ! Merlin j'en viens à m'exprimer comme cet abruti de Weasley ! Il devrait y avoir une loi contre "ça"… ou être obligé de porter une pancarte : "Attention une fréquentation prolongée provoque la fonte des neurones ! La dégénérescence irrémédiable du cerveau !" Weasley, Potter and co, le cauchemar de toute personne saine d'esprit.+_

Il se pince l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et secoue la tête avec dépit. La masse sombre qui, suite à ce mouvement, volette sous ses yeux rappelle à la Gryffondor un petit sujet de discorde.

_"Hum, il faudrait vraiment que je convainque Ron de cesser de l'ennuyer avec ses cheveux. Ils ne sont pas vraiment gras… pas vraiment. Cet aspect est du au travail régulier au dessus des chaudrons de potions… de plus il a les cheveux fins ce qui n'arrange rien. Aujourd'hui Severus a une hygiène impeccable. J'ignore si enfant il connaissait l'usage de la brosse à dent mais à l'heure actuelle je peux assurer que c'est le cas… malheureusement je crains que ce soit trop tard pour qu'elles retrouvent un jour une couleur normale. Soyons positive, il suffisait que je menace l'un de nos chers bambins d'avoir dans quelques années la dentition de leur père pour qu'aussitôt ils se précipitent sur le tube de dentifrice. Pour en revenir à sa chevelure, même si elle n'est pas franchement grasse, je n'irais certainement pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est soyeuse… d'autant plus que ces termes, soyeuse, soyeux, me font davantage songer au type de mot que l'on emploi pour qualifier les poils de chien. Invariablement cela le ferait penser à Sirius et bam ce serait le drame. Il est parfois si puéril ! Il peut critiquer Harry et Ron tant qu'il voudra, à ce sujet il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. De vrais gamins !"_

Elle s'accoude sur la table et cachant son visage derrière l'une de ses mains en visière pousse un petit soupir qui n'échappe pas à l'ouie fine de son mari.

_+Tiens, je l'ai entendu cette fois ci. Dans peu de temps le sort prendra fin. Mais elle peut soupirer tant qu'elle voudra, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'elle m'a imposé de les côtoyer…ses abrutis d'amis… la pire des tortures. D'accord, j'admets, ce fut parfois supportable… voire comique _–un étrange rictus de pure jubilation étire ses lèvres minces-_ Je ne me lasserai jamais du spectacle de la fille Weasley armée d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et poursuivant Potter à travers leur salon. HILLARANT ! Hum, certes dîner une fois par trimestre avec ses meilleurs amis et leurs familles n'est pas totalement inintéressant… juste rébarbatif. Je les supporte mais de là à les apprécier il y a un pas que je ne suis pas prêt à franchir. On critique constamment mes cheveux mais ils n'ont rien à envier à ceux des deux autres hurluberlus ! Où a-t-on déjà vu pareilles tignasses ? L'un est visible de loin en pleine nuit comme en journée et l'autre… l'autre ressemble bien trop à son père. Grrr la même chevelure laide et indisciplinable, en totale conformité avec leurs sales caractères… je raserai tout ça avec jouissance ! Tiens c'est une idée ça. Ils veulent toujours jouer à des jeux idiots, franchement eux comme moi avons largement passé l'âge. La prochaine fois qu'ils me proposent un pari je sais déjà ce que je mettrai en jeu : nos poils capillaires ! En revanche il faut que je sois certain de gagner, hors de question que qui que ce soit s'approche de moi avec un ciseau, une tondeuse ou une baguette ! Brrrr moi chauve, quelle horreur ! Hum, par contre je peux peut-être en profiter pour mettre en jeu la fourrure de la bouillotte ? Lui rasé… oh joie ! Il ne pourra plus semer ses poils dans mes potions. Niark, avec un peu de chance elle se rendra également compte combien son animal est laid, un machin sans poil et fripé ! Je me demande ce qu'elle en pensera ++_

Il jette un regard furtif par-dessus le journal qu'il finit par laisser sur la table, préférant la contempler elle. Hermione s'est à nouveau redressée, elle dégage une mèche châtain derrière son oreille et plante son regard dans celui de l'homme dont elle partage le nom.

_"Aussi fou que cela paraisse il est gamin par bien des côtés. Il suffit de le mettre en présence de mes amis pour qu'aussitôt une partie de son cerveau semble prendre de vacances. Vacances que nous n'avons jamais réellement pris tous les deux d'ailleurs. J'admets que ça ne me manque pas tellement en réalité. Je trouve les recherches nettement plus intéressantes… et puis dans ces cas là on ne risque pas d'être interrompu en pleine action charnelle par un groom ou je ne sais qui d'autres. Bref, qu'est ce que je disais moi déjà ? Ah oui, il réagit de manière totalement irréaliste et disproportionnée lorsqu'il voit mes deux acolytes préférés. Bon, d'accord, dès qu'Harry ou Ron l'aperçoivent ils prennent eux même une attitude différente…et ridicule. En fait je m'interroge, est-ce bien raisonnable de les faire se rencontrer ? Hum, en réalité, après réflexion, je me demande s'ils ne s'apprécient pas tous autant qu'ils sont sans vouloir se l'avouer. Après tout Severus a évité durant des années tout contact avec Remus et Sirius il aurait très bien pu faire de même avec eux deux. Je suis persuadée qu'il accepte de dîner avec eux avant tout pour moi mais… il aurait pu faire sa tête de mule et me laisser y aller seule depuis le temps. De même, que ce soit Ron ou Harry, ils nous ont toujours invités tous les deux, Severus et moi. Rien ne les y obligeait, je le leur avais moi-même dit d'ailleurs. Oui, je suis intimement persuadée qu'ils adorent se chercher des noises ! De vrais gamins je vous dis !"_

Incapable de rester en colère plus longtemps elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Et comme d'habitude il parait totalement abasourdi par ce fait, ce qui attendrit encore davantage Hermione.

_+C'est démentiel. Même vêtue de cette monstruosité j'arrive encore à la trouver désirable. Non, pas désirable, cette chose m'en empêche, mais belle. Elle est magnifique quand elle sourit… quand elle **me** sourit avec ce regard plein d'amour. Pff il n'y a qu'elle, pauvre folle, pour me trouver du charme. Pour m'observer avec tendresse. Pour m'accepter tel que je suis, ni pire, ni meilleur. Diable de femme. **Ma** femme. Hum, allez regarde moi. Souris moi. Tends moi la main. Nous avons tous deux réagit de manière bien trop impulsive, trop idiote… surtout elle… moi je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Rhem…Bref passons, on doit travailler ensemble tout à l'heure. Je ne supporterai pas cette froideur entre nous. Viens. Hermione…Hermione Rogue. Mon Hermione. Approche que je te débarrasse de ta fichue robe de chambre…je pourrai peut-être en profiter pour la faire accidentellement disparaître par la fenêtre. Hum, je suis pitoyable. J'ai envie d'elle.+_

"_J'aime cette flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarde ainsi, avec convoitise. Tiens il se dégage la gorge… il est vrai que tout à l'heure mon soupire c'est entendu. Nous devons être à nouveau capable de nous exprimer. Merlin que ça ne redérape pas !"_

"- H…Her… Hermione." Prononce-t-il d'une voix rendue un peu roque… par le silence prolongé ou par le désir qui lui vrille les reins il ne saurait le dire.

"- Severus, tu me parais soudain bien pensif." lui répond-t-elle dans une intonation suave.  
- Probablement l'approche des quatre-vingt ans.  
- Tu as dépassé cet âge depuis longtemps déjà Severus.  
-Trop aimable de me le rappeler. Entre parenthèse c'est inutile, mon genou gauche se charge régulièrement de cette sombre besogne. Trop de sortilèges et tortures pour lui. Il a rendu l'âme… ou plutôt l'articulation." Finit-il dans un pauvre rictus.

"- Alors à quoi faisais tu allusion ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
- A…  
- Chut !  
- M…  
- Silence.  
- Que…"

Sentant le courroux de sa femme refaire surface et n'ayant actuellement nulle envie de se battre avec elle… ou tout du moins pas de cette façon, il choisit de lui répondre.

"- Deux secondes ! Je parlais de nos quatre-vingt ans de mariage.  
- Déjà !  
- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié… Miss je sais tout.  
- Madame je sais tout, le reprend-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Efface immédiatement ce sourire moqueur de ton visage ! Je n'avais pas oublié la date ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé que, présentement, l'on s'apprête à fêter nos quatre-vingt ans.  
- Toujours une jeune idiote.  
- Jeune ? Oh merci c'est gentil."

Il lui tend une main dont elle se saisit avec empressement tandis qu'elle se lève pour le rejoindre.

"- Jeune ? J'ai dis jeune ? Tu as raison il y a erreur. Vieille est plus appropriée, vieille idiote !  
- SEVER…  
- Non, ça sonne mal. Vieille folle c'est mieux !  
- AAARG !"

Dans un rire profond il l'attire entre ses bras et la plaque contre lui.

"Cessez de râler Madame Rogue… Embrasse moi."

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais il la fait taire d'un baiser. Pattenrond, qui était revenu discrètement dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt afin de se restaurer, s'éloigne aussitôt du tumulte en quête de repos. Il sait déjà par expérience qu'après les hurlements viennent d'autres bruits tout aussi gênants pour sa sieste… En réalité cela a même déjà commencé. La malheureuse table de cuisine risque bien de subir le même sort que celle du salon… à savoir s'effondrer sous le poids des deux amants… mais cela l'animal n'en a cure. Sa victime préférée étant occupée pour quelques heures, il est libre d'aller marquer une certaine partie de son territoire. Il a justement une subite envie d'uriner, la pensée et le mot de la fin seront donc pour lui /_Mais où est donc sa cape / _Trois minutes plus tardil signale, dans un miaou joyeux, à qui veut le savoir qu'il a repéré son urinoir du jour.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Mon 'tit mot de la fin : **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Pour moi c'est une vraie victoire. Je n'y croyais plus… vous non plus probablement. J'espère très sincèrement vous avoir un peu amusé et divertit car honnêtement tout ça m'a donné du mal. J'apprécierai grandement quelques reviews. Ce sera mon petit paiement pour les longues heures passées à plancher sur ce dernier chapitre. Bon allez j'avoue je me suis quand même bien amusée en l'écrivant.

Je vais rajouter rapidement deux trois précisions : Rastaquouère est ici employé dans le sens d'arriviste (je ne veut vexer personne). Ensuite oui, je sais un scolopendre n'est pas franchement poilu mais bon.

Maintenant je vais m'atteler à répondre aux quelques reviews que vous avez eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer, merci à toutes.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mathilde :** Et oui, la haine et l'amour sont souvent des sentiments très proches alors ces deux là sont fait pour s'entendre Et non, non je n'y ai pas été fort… si tu savais je me suis même limité parfois. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Biz

**Virg05 :** Euh pour le vite c'est pas vraiment ça mais la suite et fin est là !

**Siryanne :**Kikoo miss ! Ma plus fidèle sur cette fic, je t'assure tu es la seule qui m'ait autant relancé… merci En fait les autres aussi peuvent te remercier car tu m'as franchement aidé niveau motivation. Pour en revenir à ta première review je suis morte de rire. "Les œuvres de Mikishine" c'est un bien grand titre pour de si petites choses mais bon je suis flattée…. Attention les chevilles enflent lol J'ignore à quel défi tu faisais allusion donc non ce n'est pas une réponse à celui-ci. Si cette fic y correspond c'est un parfait hasard, d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce défi ? En même temps maintenant ça fait un bail tu ne t'en souviens sans doute plus snif. Ce chapitre, comme tu as pu le voir, ne commence pas vraiment sur le même ton que les deux autres mais je crois que la fin sans rapproche tout de même un peu, en fait je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire si ça t'as un peu fait rire comme les deux premiers. Ah et pour ton allusion sur les hommes je suis d'accord… bon en même temps on peut faire des efforts pour certains, n'est ce pas miss timide

Hop je m'attaque à ta deuxième reviews: Ronchonnou ? J'aime bien… j'aurais du le caser dans ma fic. Je le ferais peut-être dans une autre avec le copyright Syrianne, Syri, Sysi, Syssi ou ce que tu veux lol T'imagine Hermione dire à Severus un truc genre : "Ronchonou vient te coucher" ou "vient prendre ton bain avec moi" ou mieux "fait moi une 'tite risette" mdr La potion de réchauffement ? Mouis… Merlin sauvé moi il parait que je suis maintenant psychiquement relié à cette cinglé ! Nooooooooooon ! lol Et pis bah oui que veux tu Sev il a la classe en toute circonstance, même avec les cheveux propres et blonds, les dents blanches, la peau bronzée et une planche de surf il aurait la classe ! Aaaaaaaarrrrrrg ! Vision d'horreur ! Brice sort de Sevy ! Merci encore pour la pub dans Blank State, en plus j'aime bien cette fic. En fait j'aime bien toutes tes traductions et tes fics…. Donc remets toi au boulot tout de suite ! Pour leur âge tu as un bon indice en fin de fic, vu qu'ils sont mariés depuis 80 ans je dirais qu'ils ont dépassés les 100 ans (enfin surtout Severus) Et puis oui réconciliation, le divorce aurait été amusant mais bon j'étais d'humeur joyeuse, et puis j'ai déjà fait une fic où ils se séparent, ok c'est pas une fic c'est un one shot mais bon ça revient au même. Je préfère les fins gaies. Allez maintenant j'attends de tes nouvelles Bisous !

**Galilea :**Hola ! Désolée même si j'ai un peu appris l'espagnol au collège mes souvenirs s'arrêtent là --' Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette petite fic. Tu m'avais demandé l'autorisation de la traduire et je crois que je t'avais envoyé un mail mais dans le doute je te re dis que oui tu peux la traduire si tu le souhaites toujours… du moment que tu indiques où trouver l'original il n'y a aucun soucis, au contraire, je suis flattée que tu en ais eu envie. Bye

**Isa :**Notre caméléon du net ! Ralala je me ferais jamais à tous tes changements de pseudos donc pour moi tu restes Isa… enfin zaza maintenant pfff trop compliqué pour moi tout ça lol Pattenrond te salue, il te remercie de t'inquiéter de sa personne et se propose, afin de te remercier, de griffer ou mordre sauvagement toute partie de Severus que tu lui indiqueras… il garde néanmoins une préférence pour les mollets poilus Voilà j'ai passé le message, maintenant il te reste à prendre la défense de la pauvre table de cuisine lol Biz

**Lau :**Eux à cours d'arguments ? Jamais ! mdr J'espère que ce chapitre t'amusera également. Bye

**Samikitty :**Ravie que ça te plaise autant, j'espère que ça continueras avec ce chapitre Ceux sont tous deux de grands enfants boudeurs lol A +

**Bee**** orchid :** Ralala oui mon 'tit Pattenrond est un brave chat… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il va uriner sur la cape à Severus lol Biz

**Kloona**** Jedusor :** Tu es devenue accro à Voldy ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour la review enthousiaste. Je crains de t'avoir un peu déçue, il n'y a pas de scène de divorce, désolée. J'espère néanmoins t'avoir à nouveau fait un peu rire avec ce dernier chapitre. Maintenant tu as vu avec ce chapitre tu peux également plaindre les meubles de la maison Bisou


End file.
